onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhavkin
Archive 1 Re:Gazelleman Idaten isn't his name, it's just a Japanese figure of speech. The last page on Jaimini's Box explains this, and MS just uses "I run like the wind". 11:05, August 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm not suggesting that Gazelleman is his actual name, it's obviously an alias like Batman. But Gazelleman isn't stating that his name is Idaten, he's just boasting about his speed. 11:52, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 914 Hey it's been over a week do you think you can fill out the Long Summary of the Chapter 914 page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:15, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much MUCH LOVE >v< PEACE!!!!--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:12, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Cooks So I think using talk page is easier. So what I meant was that the original Manga image of Cook 10 (The guy with mustache, flat nose, and hair to the side of his head), is the same as Cook 4. This is because they appear in the anime in the same scene with a mustache and without a mustache. In the manga, it looked like a mouth, but it might have been a mustache, because the anime shows him with a mustache. I already changed the image of Cook 4 to reflect this. Furthermore, I think the image that you just uploaded with the cook with whiskers and pointy ears is just Cook 5, because if you compare the manga image to that one, it looks similar so I think anime mistake. But until we find the last cook in the anime, I think we should keep the whiskered one then. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:42, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Gala's VA I wouldn't know. My guess would be Arai since Gala spoke after the bunny ears guy. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:20, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Help Can you tell me how you edit those templates with the dates?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:07, September 13, 2018 (UTC) re:Vivre Card References Frankly, it's hard to tell how the data-books are canon compared to the more definite manga and SBS. We'd better have multiple sources, so if one falters, we can refer to another to back it up. But if we were to use only one source (as you said, Vivre Card), then it'd be better to at least open a forum first. 07:07, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Straw Hats Misc The point of the Misc. section is to note themes and numbers that have officially been put into the manga or SBS. Zoro's Sabaody numbering system counts for that. If Jinbe is officially considered part of the crew, then Oda will definitely include his stats (just like he did with Vivi not too long ago). Otherwise it's pointless to add things about Jinbe that haven't been solidified in the SBS. He was never given a specific animal theme as a Straw Hat member. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:Time Traveling Until we get a clear picture of the timeline, we pretty much have to take Kin'emon's words at face value. There's no reason to think that they spent a year in the present day. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Ruby Forum:Tabbers and html ruby SeaTerror (talk) 10:49, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Momonosuke I tried to edit Momonosuke’s article based on what you told me in World Timeline. However, someone changed it back to say he was born 28 years ago. I don’t know what to do about this. OishiLover75 (talk) 11:39, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:New template As ST linked above, the wiki decided not to use the template in the past. I suggest creating a new forum if you want to bring it up for consideration again. 15:11, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Binge After the recent edit from SeaTerror don't you think it's worth a re-discussion for a annual binge?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:25, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I think it can we just need to tweak the setup. It's not just fandom users who can partake but other users who visit this wikia often that have the skills to fill those pages. That image had been out for a decade and no one bothered to name the difference between the flashback and the event itself, an annual binge would help spot more of these both the manga and the anime even the magazine and tankōbon.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:14, October 3, 2018 (UTC) If you know about The Simpsons marathons on FXX, in what I assume is America where you are, you can see how a binge could help jog your memory on what you didn't remember happen but did. The order and how long or short the binge is can help on what subject it is that needs update or added info that's been missing. The binges can be at certain times of the month or the week, the wikia project can decide what those times could be. These are just some of the things the binge could do for this wikia.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Still, after the way I described it this time, do think other users will change there minds?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:06, October 3, 2018 (UTC) The number of Charlotte Children on the BMP page Are you sure it's not 65? I counted and the gallery has 65 children not 70, who are the missing 5?Opera298 (talk) 10:00, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Spin-Offs I need help translating material related to the spin-off pages Kaido created can you translate or know a user that can? I have the links to what needs translating, if you can help just tell me yes or no?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Re:Confirm Users who make time to add entries should also make time to add sources to said entries for reference, its become a real problem.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:22, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Maybe, but if you look at it there still pages without references despite the fact that they've been around for years and Mythbusters who, in hindsight, need a source as to why the myth has been debunked by today not to mention there should be a new policy where by byte size if a page isn't big enough it should merge into a bigger page, along with other pages of a similar topic, until it has enough bytes to be its own page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:20, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Delete won't do anything because another user will likely agree with that entry but will not know how, or care, to make a reference when adding it back. Remembering the reference could be easier if we can set up a binge and if they have binges where you are, you will more or less know that I don't mean all at once.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:00, January 22, 2019 (UTC) By some within the community, not the whole it's just a matter of letting other users know of the idea and seeing if they will agree to a poll, or what have you, on how the annual binge should be managed.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:28, January 22, 2019 (UTC) There are some others who have voiced there thoughts and given them replies just haven heard back from them snice.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:19, January 22, 2019 (UTC) It's not just me, or the other users I mentioned, that has to make this work. It's also users like you, Kaido, Hana, Noland, Nightmare or any user that can write long summaries, or whatever method they use, to be made aware of this idea on how to solve the stub problem. Plus this could bring back the time-stamp, or DVD chapters I think for non-episodes, thought that was brought up for the Reference template.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:48, January 22, 2019 (UTC) A few things I know about you, Rhavkin, your female and you live outside the U.S. but so you know I also like Ladybug too.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card List Edit Sorry to contact you like this, this is about the edit revert on list of cards for Vivre Card. As someone who has all the packs, the covers do post every character that appears in them (the only exception being the Impel Down pack, but they gave advanced notice about the Fake Straw Hats appearing in it). Also the EX card for that pack will be for the Summit War saga since the last one finished the Sabaody Archipelago arc and began the Amazon Lily arc, the next one will continue the latter and possibly the Impel Down arc. Vincent Dawn (talk) 20:46, January 25, 2019 (UTC)